


Lovely Mornings

by Shadowinflame



Series: I blame the Rarepair Haven Discord for this [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, Pancake Art, Pancakes, cute boys being cute, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: Dream and Ink fight over who loves the other more.By making pancakes.
Relationships: Dream/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale), drink - Relationship
Series: I blame the Rarepair Haven Discord for this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757128
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Lovely Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragonfruiteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfruiteen) on the Rarepair Haven Discord suggested these two fighting over who loves the other more. I just added pancakes.  
> I'm bad at fluff and I wanted prompts. Heh.  
> Wrote this within an hour. I'm crazy for these boys.

As he woke up, Ink was greeted by the warm light of the sun shining though the curtains on his windows... and the faint smell of pancakes from the kitchen downstairs. He couldn't remember anyone staying over though? Still a little tired he walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, stretching to get his bones back in place.

Upon entering the kitchen he was greeted by the bright smile of a certain guardian.

“Good morning Ink!”, Dream smiled happily.

“Dream? I don't remember you saying you would stay?”

“Oh, that's because I didn't”, Dream laughed. “I just came here early, someone has to make sure you remember to eat!”

“So, pancakes?”, Ink smiled as he hugged Dream from behind.

“Well, yeah? I thought I'd make something sweet for breakfast”, Dream answered, trying his best to concentrate on the pan and not his overly cuddly boyfriend.

“Not as sweet as you, though”, Ink told him as he dipped his finger in the remaining dough-mix only to lick it with his rainbow tongue.

“I love you too, Ink”, Dream laughed.

“Not as much as I love you”, Ink teased him 

“I think we can agree on the fact that I love you just as much, if not even more than you love me, Ink”, Dream told him with a smirk. “After all. I'm the one making breakfast for you! If that doesn't show just how much I care...”

“Yeah, and just who was it that got you all these cooking books from all across the AUs so you could even start to understand how to use a pan?”, Ink mused. “I think that just shows that I love you, wayyy more.”

Ink giggled almost uncontrollably, then took a cautious step back because he knew what was coming.

“Oh, you asked for it”, Dream turned around, raising his spatula. 

“Watch out, I think it's burning!”, Ink screamed while running out of the kitchen.

“It's not!”, Dream said, but quickly saved the pancake, just in case.

Well, if Ink wanted this morning to go that way, he could have it. Dream would show him!  
He wasn't prepared for this, but that didn't stop him from quickly grabbing the supplies for pancake art. Now, where did he put the food dye? He stored it in a different place after Ink confused it with his vials the last time.

As soon as he found it he got to work.

“Hmm, what are you doing?”, Ink was behind him again all of a sudden.

Dream got startled enough to squish a little too much dough into the pan.

“Stars, Ink, where did you come from all of a sudden?”, he asked.

“This is my house, remember?”, Ink asked nonchalantly. “Also, I just have to make sure my boyfriend is all right here. Being alone in the kitchen is dangerous, isn't it? And I just looove you so much, I can't help it.”

“Well, I still love you more and I'm ready to prove it!”, Dream pouted slightly.

“So, pancake art?”, Ink looked over Dream's shoulder and at the pan. “Oh, is that a heart? That's really cute of you!”

“See, I told you-”

“Is it done? Is it? Oooh, can I do something now?”, Ink asked excited.

Well, that was Ink for you. If it was about art he could easily forget everything that happened around him. There was no use staying mad at him, especially if the thing they were 'fighting' over was, who loved the other the most.

“Alright, then choose your colour”, Dream smiled while taking the pancake out of the pan.

And so began a game of the two of them guessing what the other was drawing in a pan for a good amount of time.

“Well, that is probably enough for... one big pancake if we throw it all in now?”, Dream suggested, looking at the remaining dough. Then his gaze flickered to the amount of pancakes they already had. “I made too much dough again.”

“Hmmm”, Ink looked at the dough, concentrating. “Actually, that is the perfect amount of dough for my perfect creation! Just watch!”

Ink smiled while he mixed the remaining dough with a lot of different colours and started working on his pancake.

“What are you doing, Ink?”, Dream asked curios. “This looks messy.”

“It's because you're not seeing the whole picture, Dream. You will love this, I swear!”

“Alright, take your time then”, Dream walked over to a chair and sat down.

“Okay, done!”, Ink said after some time. “Come over for the big surprise, will you?”

Dream stood up and walked over, hugging his boyfriend. He was almost sure Ink took long enough for the pancake to be half burned, but he kept quiet for now. Ink turned the pancake over and...

Dream lost all the words he might have thought of before.

“So, what do you think?”, Ink asked.

Dream knew he should say something, anything, but... the words just didn't make it. He couldn't find any words to describe what he wanted to tell Ink at this very moment.

And that got him so damn frustrated. He wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. And just like that, the tears came out all on their own.

“Dream, are you alright?”, Ink asked. He turned around to hug Dream, patting his head and wiping his tears. The pancake all but forgotten for the moment.

“Watch out, I think it's burning!”, Dream laughed through his tears. And he hated that that was the first thing he said.

“Oh, shoot”, Ink turned around, saving the pancake just in time. Then he turned back to Dream. “So... why are you crying?”

“I can't believe...”, Dream tried to wipe his tears. “You did that. That.. that's...”

 _That's us!_ , he couldn't say it. He only saw the pancake with both their faces and the heart Ink so precisely painted around them in dough.

“So, you like it?”, Ink asked.

If he liked it? Stars- “I love it!”, Dream said, basically jumping into Ink's arms. “Just as much as I love you!”

“See, I told you I'd show you just how much I love you!”, Ink told him. “Though, if you only love me 'just as much' as you love that pancake, that means I still love you more!”

“You just had to ruin it!”, Dream said, but he couldn't hold back a loud and genuine laugh. “Alright, let's actually have breakfast!”

And as they both sat down on the sofa to enjoy each other's pancakes, they wished for every morning to be just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it?  
> Tell me if you did (or didn't?)


End file.
